henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Theron's 50 Questions
Theron 1. What color is your character’s hair? - Dark brown 2. What color are your character’s eyes? - Deep bright green, like an unblemished, masterfully cut emerald 3. What color is your character’s skin? - Moderate, not to fair and not too dark 4. What special aesthetic characteristics does your character have? - Piercing green eyes and fairly tall for a halfling 5. Does your character have any piercings? Tattoos? - A tattoo on the back of the neck 6. What’s the sexiest physical characteristic of your character? - Very toned body from a very meticulous workout, fat people are loud, clumsy, and can't fit is small spaces 7. What’s the ugliest physical characteristic of your character? - A large scar on his left thigh, a bite mark from a very large and very ugly animal 8. What does your character wear? - Cloth and leather, snug, dark and with lots of pockets, tall soft soled boots, and a hooded cloak 9. When your character smiles, what does their smile look like? - Half-cocked, takes good care of his teeth 10. What does your character’s laugh sound like? - Depends on how funny something is 11. What is your character’s normal style of speech? - Sarcastic but fairly straight forward, the truth is sometimes the hardest to believe 12. How does your character express/handle anger? - Creatively and often patiently 13. Does your character cry? - Only if you get him laughing hard enough 14. How easy is it for other people to read your character’s emotions? - As easily as he lets them, most of the time fairly easy 15. Is your character religious? - Not particularly 16. How does your character view those of other faiths? - Silly lot 17. What are your character’s core values? - Whatever feels right at the moment, and don't like seeing the little guy get stepped on 18. How willing is your character to fight for those values? - As long as it doesn't kill you, there's no harm in trying 19. What is your character’s favorite food? - Smoked pork with a honey glaze 20. What is your character’s favorite color? - Dark green 21. What are your character’s sleeping preferences? - With a dagger under his pillow and two available exits 22. What is your character’s sexual identity? - Women only 23. What are your character’s sexual preferences? - Women, tall or short, not too thick, no beards, and if they have to sneak up on a glass of water to drink it they're a no go 24. What type of music does your character like? - Flute, lute, and the ass bongos 25. What is your character’s birthday? - Just before the first flowers bloom 26. What family structure did your character have growing up? - Lived with his mother growing up and spent most of his time with his uncle 27. How well did your character get along with their family? - Very well 28. What is the worst thing your character has ever done? - Gotten caught 29. What is the best thing your character has ever done? - Gotten away 30. What is the most significant romantic encounter of your character’s past? - A young halfling woman, an herbalist, when we first met she payed me to protect her on the roads and help her forage for herbs, played the flute beautifully, didn't take long before we grew very close 31. Has your character ever been in love? - Yes 32. Has your character ever been in lust? - Yep 33. What is your character’s level of sexual experience? - Yes 34. What is your character’s most embarrassing moment? - Was very clumsy in early childhood, was always tripping and dropping things 35. What is your character’s biggest goal in life? - To live peacefully and comfortably, surrounded by good friends 36. What does your character believe is their greatest virtue? - Smart and determined and can adapt to most any situation 37. What does your character believe is their greatest vice? - Curiosity 38. What motivates your character most? - Money and spontaneous whims 39. Is your character objective-oriented? - Yes 40. Would your character rather be a great person or a good person? - Good but rich 41. Would your character rather be hated for being who they are or loved for pretending to be someone else? - Doesn't give two shits what others think of him 42. Is your character an introvert, extrovert, or ambivert? - Ambivert 43. Is your character creatively expressive? - In a humorous manner 44. What’s your character’s disorder? - Very weak to breasts and shiny objects, as long as there isn't something too scary guarding either of them 45. What is your character’s standard emotional state? - Fairly fun loving and somewhat careless, but never reckless 46. Is your character materialistic? - Is a thief, does that answer this question 47. What is your character’s major learning style? - Very quick learner, doesn't take long to learn something new, learn it by doing it 48. What question isn’t on this questionnaire that your character is just burning to answer? - Does your character have a motto? If so what? - It ain't dead if it still has a head! - The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. 49. I am a _________. How would your character complete that sentence? - Halfling and a thief, buy me a beer but watch your pockets 50. Life is an act of _________. What verb would your character use to complete that sentence? - Giving and taking, but mostly taking :)